Mr Smith's Cleaning Guy
by anatagasuki
Summary: Erwin Smith, a senior partner in a law firm, finds an unlikely companion in Levi, an obsessively dedicated janitor with an overly blunt tongue.
1. best closer and best janitor in the city

"We're not the Justice League here, we're Kaiser-Reiss," says a voice from behind him, pompous with just a shade of self-righteousness. "If you want to go raining your funds down on a bunch of thirsty millionaire wannabees, go ahead. But don't put _our_ money in that shitty pot."

The world is an interesting place, Erwin Smith realized when he was a child. There are all kinds of people in this world, and to be honest, Erwin could appreciate the nature and function of each. That doesn't change the fact that Nile Dok is one of the most obnoxious pieces of dumbfuck Erwin has had the educational experience of meeting.

"We are Kaiser-Reiss," Erwin smoothly counters, his tone level but voice firm and commanding. "And we _win_. Winning a small victory, as Mr. Dok suggests at this moment, is not an unfavorable circumstance. However, missing a big victory due to a shortsighted perspective is not worthy of this table of reputable lawyers. This so-called bunch of thirsty millionaire wannabees, as Mr. Dok eloquently puts it, are on their way to the big leagues. Five years is not a long time to wait for the glowing publicity and remarkable profits we could earn from this deal."

"And the risks?" Nile drawls out, slightly shaken by Erwin's indomitable confidence but not willing to back down just yet. Erwin could almost smile. If only Dok knew what was coming to hit him, but of course he doesn't. Because that's how Erwin Smith operates—attack swiftly and without chance for retaliation.

As if on cue, Mike stands from across the table and hands out folders. "Projections, from three separate reputable financial consultants and our own team of financial experts."

"Under whose supervision?" Nile leers, and Erwin notes his complete lack of tact.

"Mine," Mike answers, defiant despite his junior partner standing.

"You're Smith's dog!" Nile scoffs, throwing his hands up in the air.

With an icy glare, Mike replies, "I believe I have been deemed reasonably competent by the firm in these affairs."

"And where did the resources to pay for these consultants come from? You cost us a heckton for your own purposes!" Nile practically screeches at Erwin, sweat pouring down his neck. His hand twitches as if in need to adjust his tie. Erwin almost pities him.

Almost.

"These consultants owe me favors from previous engagements," Erwin explains with steepled fingers. He opens his hands and looks at each partner in the eye. "This can be easily verified. In contrary to Mr. Dok's accusation, I am using personal resources for the company's purposes. To prove that this deal is not riskless, but viable. No deal is ever riskless, and few are as viable as this."

And then, the final blow. Erwin turns to Nile, looking him straight in the eye. "Playing safe is a bigger risk than most people realize, although I deem that all of us here are competent enough to acknowledge this."

There's a reason Erwin Smith is rumored to be next-in-line to the retiring managing partner, and that morning, Nile Dok fully understood what that is.

* * *

><p>"Now that was a good morning," Mike says in his signature low voice, but as his long-time friend, Erwin easily recognizes the lilt of utter satisfaction.<p>

"You are particularly vindictive today," Erwin comments. "You were speaking to a senior partner you know."

Mike rolls his eyes. "I seriously doubt the sanity of whoever offered him the slot. That man might not even know how to file a patent, or to even fix his own tie."

"Well, he does boast of having a trophy wife to tie it for him," Erwin says.

"You mean his third one. And if we're just talking about women who would be willing to fix our ties, you'd probably have a new candidate every day," Mike mutters.

"You are quite talkative today too," Erwin says with a chuckle. Mike really hates Dok's guts, Erwin notices once more. Erwin doesn't, even though he acknowledges that Mike has enough reason to.

"There are all sorts of things in this world, Erwin," his father told him once. "Learn of them, and learn from them."

_But keep your doors locked_, Erwin now adds. _Or they might bite your head off. Like they did your father._

But now is not the time for such recollection. Clasping Mike's shoulder in a brotherly fashion, Erwin steers them both to the revolving doors. "A good drink then, before we have to remember exactly how much work we have for tonight."

Mike groans at that. "Sometimes Smith, I wish you had a girlfriend so you'd stop being such a slave driver."

With a deadpan voice, Erwin says, "So you wish I was a screw driver so I won't be a slave driver."

After twelve years of friendship, Mike's response is automatic and resigned. Slapping Erwin's face lightly twice, he mumbles, "Smith, if only your sense of humor is as palatable as your pretty face."

* * *

><p>Whenever Erwin Smith says: "Let's get to work", one would have to wonder if he doesn't actually mean: "Let's sacrifice our physiological needs and psychological health to the altars of Kaiser-Reiss". His dedication is utterly horrifying. However, it's equally admirable, which is what earns Erwin his sterling reputation and the unparalleled respect of both colleagues and clients.<p>

One would have to give it to him as well, that while he demands 100%, he gives 200%. By eleven that day, the associate's workplace is empty and dark, while Erwin's office remains brightly lit. He emerges from his chair after six straight hours of sitting on it and preparing court documents. His coat is on the rack, his shirt slightly rumpled and his usually perfect hair slightly tousled. He definitely needs a cup of that glorious brewed tea from the pantry.

While walking down the hall, he receives a call from Mike, who informs him he's about to head home. Usually they'd leave at the same time, but this particular case is special enough to Erwin to warrant extra personal hours.

As he approaches the main hallway, Erwin spots the silhouette hanging off the ground and facing the high glass wall. One hand is holding a cleaner, wiping the surface with enough vigor that each stroke causes the biceps to ripple.

The voice continues from his mobile. "It would've been better if it was an actual drink, but it was _tea_, Smith. _Fucking boiled leaves_—"

"You can't ever smear the honor of tea, Mike," Erwin states, but his full attention is now fixed on the man before him. It registers to him that it is eleven o'clock at night, and there's this janitor totally engaged in wiping the hell out of a window that already looks impeccably clean to him. The reflection on the window reveals a face crumpled in utter devotion to the task at hand.

"I can see you staring, you know," the man says, in a low, disgruntled tone. "But you are damn right about the tea."

"Good work today, Mike," Erwin says to his phone, waiting for Mike's reply before he pushes the end button.

"Is this some kind of punishment?" he says to the janitor. "I didn't know cleaning personnel would still be doing routine work at this hour."

Without even pausing in his work, the man replies flatly, "_Janitors_ clean the shit out of things sir. Our personal lives don't mean much."

The normal Erwin would tell the person he's doing a good job, and give him a light warning that most senior partners wouldn't appreciate his manner of speaking and it would be such a shame to lose a good employee (and there would be no sarcasm there, this guy seems damn good at what he does). The normal Erwin would get on to his business of obtaining his cup of tea, of continuing his work, foregoing this stranger completely.

Erwin doesn't know what force is beckoning him. Maybe it's the lack of sleep, or the mental stress, or the physical exhaustion. Maybe it's this attitude and dedication he's never seen from a janitor. So instead of walking away, Erwin sits on a plush bench near the man and throws his head back.

"What is it, sir?" the man finally says after a few moments of totally awkward silence. He's still not pausing in his work.

"Why are you still here if it's not punishment?" Erwin continues, head snapping back to his lone companion.

"I never said it wasn't punishment," the man mutters.

"You look like you're personally engaged in what you're doing, even though your supervisor isn't here," Erwin counters.

The man finally pauses and turns to face him. Where he got the muscle strength and flexibility to do so while hanging, Erwin could only wonder about. "You are in a position ten times higher than my supervisor, sir. So why shouldn't I work ten times harder around you?"

"It's probably more than ten times," Erwin says mildly, with no hint of arrogance in his tone. "And at that point, why would I care how a janitor performs?"

"I would, if I were you," the man says, shadowed sharp eyes looking down on Erwin's. "Incompetence from any of the staff is inconvenient, even from a janitor. It would be less inconvenient to just snap your fingers at my supervisor to get such a nuisance employee fired."

Erwin tilts his head, considering him. "You're talking to a senior partner."

"And you are talking to a janitor, but I would guess you know that, sir," the man says unflinchingly. Then, he returns to his work. "What if you, a senior partner, takes a bigass client down these corridors tomorrow and they see a filthy glass window? It might not mean much, rationally, but the brain is dumb and so it gets tricked into making first impressions that don't make much sense. Anyway, I don't care. I just want this damn window clean until it squeaks like inflamed ass cheeks."

For a moment, Erwin is too stunned to speak. This is practically unheard of. Before he could recover though, the man continues, "Ah, shit. Dunno where that came from. Maybe I'm just sleepy or stressed or tired."

At that, Erwin chuckles softly. The man turns back to him, annoyance plain on his face. Erwin notes that his eyebrows have been scrunched since they started talking. He assumed it was due to concentration, but it seems to be perpetual.

"What's your name?" he asks. "I'm Erwin Smith, senior partner for Kaiser-Reiss."

"Kaiser-Reiss. Buncha cutthroat smartasses, I hear."

Erwin raises an eyebrow. "You hear?"

Levi nods solemnly. "Janitors hear everything."

Erwin laughs full on this time, running a hand through his decidedly mussed up hair. "Actually, I _am_ a cutthroat smartass, but at least fifteen aspiring young businessmen with no big names to back them up will benefit from that fact tomorrow. But you didn't answer my question."

"As if. After everything, I'm gonna get my poor ass hauled off if I tell you my name," the man replies, rolling his eyes.

"That eye roll seals the deal, you know," Erwin says gravely. "I'm hauling you out myself."

"And ruin that shirt? That probably costs twice my goddamn monthly salary," the man rolls his eyes again. With an unfussed voice, he relents. "Whatever. My life's ruined anyway. It's Levi."

The normal Erwin reserves the smile he's smiling now to his close friends and family, but then again, he's not being very normal today. Looking straight at Levi's eyes—slate gray, now under the city lights—he offers a hand. "Well, Levi, you're one hell of a janitor."

Levi squirts disinfectant at his outstretched hand before shaking it. "Erwin Smith. I won't forget you. Apparently Kaiser-Weiss has one halfway-decent bigshot."

* * *

><p>The next day, of course, the normal Erwin Smith is back. Pushing through the imposing revolving doors with steady hands, he watches as the receptionists and a handful of employees immediately turn their attention to him. Confident stride, perfectly unruffled smile and immaculate custom suit—even here, he stands out. Every morning since he's been an associate, this morning ritual persists.<p>

On his way to the elevator, however, something unusual happens. His eyes fall on a janitor cleaning away at a corner window. Instead of simply passing by, he slows down.

"Morning, Levi," he says, like he was greeting a fellow partner. From his hanging position, Levi turns to him and, with some foam on his face, returns the greeting with a grunt.

"Morning, sir."

From where he's standing in the elevator cabin, Mike's eyes widen slightly. As his friend enters the lift, he gives him the usual smile as if nothing happened.

Before the doors close, however, Erwin catches a final glimpse of Levi on the mirrored walls. Those gray eyes are fixed downward, directly on Erwin's ass.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, it's been years since I attempted a multi-chap! I hope I do a lot better this time around. Tell me what you guys think!


	2. i'm not looking at you looking at me

"He smells…clean," Mike tells him a week later, a queer expression crossing his face. "But…be careful."

Erwin's brows furrow slightly. He's never heard his best friend make such an assessment before. He has always trusted Mike's peculiar talent, but Levi doesn't strike him as anyone he needs to be careful about. "Well, yes, he is quite clean. But why be careful?"

"Aren't you always careful anyway?" Mike remarks. He's not wrong. "Just don't forget that with him."

Then, Erwin remembers his unguarded moment with Levi that one night. Hasn't he already forgone his inhibitions once? While a part of him—the prudent judge that never seems to slip—did reckon the interaction harmless, he wouldn't have been so careless with another employee. Not even one from the utility staff. Only that Levi doesn't seem to be any ordinary cleaning guy, and that's really the catch, isn't it?

Nevertheless, there has been nothing more to be careful about. About a month passes and all that ever transpires between Erwin and Levi is the usual morning greeting. Erwin doesn't know how he could've missed Levi all those times before. How long has he been here? Why is he working here, as a janitor? What—

That same prudent judge coldly tells him such musings are not worth his time and mind space. He is, after all, a very busy man. Erwin is not the type to be confused about his feelings. He knows why Levi keeps appearing in his thoughts.

Erwin Smith is perfect for this job, for this high-stakes career of wits and strategy, in this high society of schemers, socialites, and social climbers. Levi doesn't belong in this world. And while Erwin is damn good at what he does, everyone needs a break.

Levi is that break. Could be, if Erwin goes any further.

_Ah, but it's ridiculous_, Erwin tells himself one final time. _This is an unworkable liaison. We are too different._

And that's that. Levi is just one more lesson in his life, and he is glad to have crossed paths with him, but Erwin shuts him out. The morning greeting becomes an automatic thing with no strange possibilities attached, despite the lingering stare Erwin always glimpses before the elevator doors close.

"Life is unpredictable," Erwin's father once told him. "You think you know what's coming next, but you don't. You don't know the results until they happen. So plan for what you can plan for, but be ready to have them all blow up to your face."

That piece of counsel has served Erwin more than a few times before, but this particular turn of unpredictability still shocks him.

"What are you doing here?" his voice is level and calm, but the cold fury running underneath his question is undeniable. The hand freezes in its vigorous wiping of the glass walls near his doorway.

"Sir?" Levi says, turning to him. He seems aware of Erwin's dark countenance, but is himself unfazed.

"Who gave you permission to enter my office while I am out?" Erwin continues, towering over Levi's crouched form.

"I was told to clean the offices in this wing," Levi answers firmly, looking up at him. "Sir."

"I do not permit anyone intruding upon my office without my presence," Erwin explains, his dour vehemence unwavering. "I shall put in a word to the utility manager. Get out."

The command rings with finality. Picking up his tools, Levi immediately leaves with no more excuses.

_What was that?_ Erwin thinks as he sets down his briefcase and sits. _What was I doing?_

On the day of his promotion to senior partner, Erwin gave firm instructions to keep all employees out of his office. All cleaning would be done when he is in it himself. Erwin shows trust and respect to his colleagues, but his personal space, where all his important work documents are, is off limits. True, those papers are locked away, but given the lives and millions concerned—and the existence of a few venomous colleagues who resent his position—the precaution is well-deserved.

Levi might've been uninformed of his directive. Or he could be spying for someone. Erwin always believed paranoia to be counterproductive and even destructive, but he will still acknowledge that realistic possibility. Nevertheless, there's really no point to reacting that intensely.

"_He smells…clean,"_ Mike's words resound in his head. _"But…be careful."_

Breathing deeply, he opens a line to his secretary, who has just walked into her cubicle. "Rico."

"Yes?" comes a tinny voice from the machine. Rico turns her chair towards the office. Through the glass walls, Erwin meets her eye, though he doubts she would lie to him.

"Did you see cleaning personnel entering my office?" he asks calmly.

"No, Mr. Smith," Rico answers without hesitation, eyes widening slightly. "You were out and your schedule is set, so I was just attending to the papers you assigned to me. Surely their supervisor told them of your strict instructions?"

Erwin smiles politely at her. "Do give them a stern reminder to prohibit all personnel from entering my office without my leave and presence. Elsewise I would be involved in the matter myself."

"Yes, Mr. Smith," Rico says before immediately following his orders.

Erwin lets the issue go, allowing not a speck of his irritation show on his face. Almost all his walls are clear, his office for the flurry of employees to see. Most of his colleagues flinch at the idea of being so exposed, but Erwin sees it as hitting two birds in one stone. Give everyone a show of transparency that they can trust, while practicing keeping your demeanor controlled at all times.

_It really is an interesting world_, Erwin thinks as he briefly turns to the city view behind his office. However, the image of Levi's unshaken gray eyes suddenly flashes in his mind.

Unable to show any act of unrest such as shaking his head, Erwin's eyes roam around the room in an effort to clear his head.

The office is practically sparkling in cleanliness.

Erwin has never seen his place like this. He values cleanliness, and evaluates the performance of the cleaning staff to be very satisfactory, but this is _excellent_. The floor looks like he could sleep on it naked. The framed plaques on the wall are positively gleaming, as proud as their owner should be. His table is absolutely dustless, jet black, and looks brand new. Even the small chip under a corner was filled. The windows are so clear it looks like you could step out of the office and fall fifty-seven stories out of the city sky.

The air smells vaguely of antiseptic and musk. Erwin finds the scent sharp and refreshing.

"Levi," he mouths the word, as if testing the feel of it on his lips. Then he resumes his work.

* * *

><p>Erwin doesn't believe in fate, or destiny, or meant to be. It's reasonably possible for Levi to be in the same spot at the same time he was more than a month before. Still, the moment feels…significant somehow. So Erwin stands there for a few seconds, watching Levi earnestly wiping the glass walls as he had then.<p>

"I didn't go blind in a month you know," Levi says eventually. "I can still see you staring."

"I come bearing gifts," Erwin says lightly, settling on the sofa near Levi's spot.

"That is a cup of Yellow Gold Tea Buds." Levi states, his whole body stilling.

"Yes," Erwin confirms, a smile threatening to form on his lips. Levi is hanging far enough away that any other person would not have sniffed out the type of tea Erwin has. And he didn't even sniff.

Levi swiftly turns to him. "What do I have to do?"

"Get off from—"

"Wow, didn't know you swung that way."

Erwin smiles despite himself. "Get off from where you're hanging," he continues. "And sit with me."

Levi unhooks himself and expertly gets off his hanging gear. "Your lofty chair will get dirty." He says as he takes off his janitor's suit and plops down.

"I'm sure you can fix it after anyway," Erwin says. "For the sake of good tea."

"For the sake of good tea," Levi concedes, taking the cup from him. Erwin notices how he holds his cup oddly, with his fingers on the rim and his palm looming over it.

"Don't wanna get no fancy china broken," Levi explains. "Or I'm gonna go broke."

"You have a horrible sense of humor," Erwin says bluntly, turning towards Levi's direction.

On the contrary, Levi doesn't look dirty at all. Under the janitor's suit, his tee is immaculately white, his dark skinny jeans unmarred. He's sweaty but still smells like antiseptic.

Levi rolls his eyes without looking at his direction. "I wasn't trying to make an old geezer pun joke. I was just being caustic."

Erwin suddenly remembers Mike's resigned disdainful expression and laughs. "That stung."

Levi finally turns to him. He stares at Erwin's face for a while, his expression unreadable. Erwin is used to people gazing at his face, but usually he knows exactly what the other person is thinking. Or feeling—like the undeniable desire to bone him. But Levi's countenance betrays no such emotion.

"You don't look like an old geezer," Levi finally says, his voice a bit softer. "Although you do look like the type to make horrible pun jokes."

Erwin laughs again. _The gall of this boy_. "Well, not everyone can be young and reckless like you caustic teenagers."

"I'm twenty-seven."

Erwin blinks twice. "What?"

"I'm twenty-seven," Levi repeats, with a face that says he's used to this kind of reaction. "About the same age as you."

"I'm actually thirty-two," Erwin corrects him. "And you look closer to seventeen than twenty-seven."

"Maybe it's the genes," Levi says. "Or the daily facial cumshot."

For the second time, Erwin goes speechless in front of Levi.

"Well, isn't it that time again where shit spews from my mouth," Levi says. He takes a swig of his burning hot tea. When he throws his head back, the moonlight hits his pale, exposed neck. Erwin watches as he swallows, his small Adam's apple bobbing and sweat slowly trickling down to his prominent collarbones.

When Erwin gets in his car that night, he pauses for a moment and holds the wheel with both hands. He stares at his reflection on the windshield.

"Well, this is bad."

* * *

><p>AN: If anybody's wondering why Levi's hanging all the time, it's actually a vague reference to 3DMG gear. :))) The "facial cumshot of youth" reference comes from Saezuru Tori wa Habatakanai, which I completely recommend to anyone willing to listen to my raving.

It's quite difficult for me to describe settings, because positioning is tricky to describe accurately. Plus, it gets boring haha. I might add pictures of my headcanon of the settings here (there will be more places, which is why there are so many damn characters in this fic). Of course, everyone is free to have their own headcanons, I just feel like I could represent my thoughts better if I had pictures of the settings.

Till next!


	3. i don't want to have any regrets and yet

Erwin realized he swung that way, or more accurately, swung all ways, when he was in middle school. When he confided to his father, he smiled and said it simply presented him more opportunities to learn about himself and others. He never lacked for people fighting for his attention and affections, and he was far too intelligent, talented and confident to be really bullied. Thus, it wasn't a big deal to him, and he chose to see it the way his father did.

So what really bothers him regarding his newfound…fascination remains a mystery to him. He almost thinks Levi is one devious bastard. Before he mentioned anything about _daily facial cumshots_, before Erwin realized he wasn't some teenager working part-time, Levi was simply a curious specimen and an interesting companion.

_But apparently, he doesn't just swing down the windows, but he also down the rainbow road._

"You're making that face you make when you're bursting to say a very lame pun joke but you can't spit it out," Mike mumbles darkly, glaring at him.

Erwin chuckles, shaking his head slightly. Mike knows him too well, and it's getting dangerous. Erwin has the feeling that the moment he greets Levi this morning, Mike would sense immediately that something is up.

Except that Levi is not there when they come in.

"Cleaner guy isn't here," Mike notes absently.

To distract him from acknowledging the faint hint of confusion on his face, Erwin claps Mike's shoulders. "My, my. Didn't know you paid that much attention."

"Of course I would. He's the only janitor you greet everyday," Mike says. "Also, he has a nice ass."

Erwin coughs. "He seems a tad…petite for you."

"And you, Smith," Mike turns to him with a slight smirk. He claps Erwin's shoulder in turn. "And you."

Erwin realizes two things: one, he just fell for the bait and two, he underestimated Mike's expertise on the subject of Erwin Smith.

* * *

><p>When he was in middle school, Erwin met the first guy he was attracted to. He was a year younger, with an unassuming face and disposition. He was no genius, or sportsman, nor an artistic prodigy.<p>

The first time Erwin truly saw him was before their senior year theater performance. Seeing as he had no talent in acting whatsoever, the guy was simply fixing the props whilst Erwin was changing to his king costume. However, he caught glimpse of those dark brown eyes watching him from afar, following the rise of his shirt. He could almost feel the heat of his stare on his skin—only that those eyes were the coldest eyes he had ever seen.

A few days later, Erwin asked the play director for the boy's full name, and from what class he was from. It was at that moment that he was sure he was pan.

"Of course I would know you, Keith," _Because I just glanced at your nametag a minute ago_. "You and your personnel have always shown nothing but superb service."

"Ah, but you're a senior partner, sir," the tall, fierce-looking man replies gruffly. He is not half as noxious as he looks after all, and nothing Erwin can't handle.

"The firm is a machine, Keith," he says smoothly, steering the man with a gentle hand to his back. "No matter how big or small a part is, the machine would be incapacitated without it. Don't you agree?"

Is that…a blush rising in his dark face? Heavens help him. Erwin almost feels guilty, but he actually believes his own words.

"Yes, sir. T-thank you sir," Keith accepts graciously, standing proud of his life's work. Erwin knows he could've simply gotten what he wanted, but power always tastes better with a bit of kindness.

"I should be thanking _you_, one of your staff truly lent me a hand last week," Erwin says. "He did a superb job at cleaning my office and I happened to impress a particularly picky and difficult client after."

Erwin strokes his chin thoughtfully, eyes wandering a bit. "Ah, I think his name was Levi."

He has always been a good actor.

Keith's expression tightens, and though Erwin wouldn't have thought it possible, his forehead wrinkles deepen. "Do you mean the short, thin one with black hair sir?"

Erwin feigns sudden recognition, though he could sense this conversation is unlikely to have a favorable outcome. "Yes, yes, I think he's that one."

"He was fired five, no, six days ago," Keith replies.

The play director told him that the boy was expelled after the show. Erwin never saw him again.

* * *

><p>Erwin has always despised regret. It is not only pointless, but destructive. It damages the psyche and incapacitates its victim, clawing its way into every thought until recovery is corrupted and purged from the mind.<p>

"No regrets," his father told him before. These were his last words to Erwin.

It's definitely better to mourn your losses, regroup, and work with whatever you have, for as long as you can. There is nothing infinite in this world, Erwin has learned very early. He intends to make his small slice as meaningful—and regretless—as he can.

"Roses. A dozen, long-stemmed," Erwin tells the florist. "Thank you, Carla."

The woman giggles and flips her ponytailed brown hair over her shoulder. "What a lucky girl! You get her these wonderful flowers every weekend without even skipping! I wish my husband was twice as thoughtful."

"I would be, if I had such a lovely wife," Erwin says politely, handing over his payment.

"Ah, you're making me blush, young man." With one hand on her hips, Carla sternly berates him, "You better not be giving these flowers to a different girl every weekend. Here. Now go get her!"

Erwin laughs softly. "Thank you. Please keep the change."

As he drives across the city, Erwin tries to clear his head completely and concentrate on the task at hand. _No regrets_. His phone rings and the caller ID shows Daniella Zackley. Erwin lets it go to voicemail.

The field extends as far as Erwin could see, with neat rows of hydrangeas and dandelions dividing the expanse into wide sections. The light of dusk makes the view exceptionally picturesque. Besides a few far away caretakers, the place is empty.

The small black marble steeples stand side-by-side, each engraved with gold script. Erwin's feet know exactly where to go, making soft steps towards his destination.

"Hello, mother," he says gently, giving her a Japanese bow of courtesy. He places the roses at the foot of her grave. Then, he caresses the top of his father's stone. "Father."

Erwin isn't sure he believes in spirits, or in afterlife. However, visiting his parents has always had a good effect on him. At the end of a stressful week, being able to confide in them relaxes and invigorates him simultaneously. He is reminded of his mother's strong sense of justice, and his father's love for learning.

He's just about done with his visit when a shadowed profile appears to his far right.

The figure is standing against the sunset, the features indistinguishable. Like Erwin, it is standing in front of two tombstones, but it seems empty-handed. Then, the silhouette turns slightly to his direction, head raising up in attention, and the light of dusk illuminates the delicate bones of its face.

Erwin has never seen such cold eyes.

Their gazes lock for a moment, then those eyes widen. Before Levi could make another move, Erwin's feet start walking on their own volition.

When they finally stand at a talking distance, Erwin smiles politely. He doesn't make the mistake of looking at the tombstones, doesn't dare step where he shouldn't tread. "Hello, Levi. A surprise to meet you here."

Levi nods, averting his eyes. Erwin sees his fists clench slightly.

"I was just visiting my parents," Erwin continues levelly. "Were you celebrating a particular occasion?"

Levi moves as if to look back up at him, hesitant for the first time. Erwin sees the shadows covering his usually audacious eyes recede. There's a hint of sadness there. Of regret. Erwin has an unexplainable impulse to wipe it off.

Then, the straightforward glare is back. "Nothing in particular. You're too young to have two dead parents though."

Erwin laughs gently. This man is obviously not very good at diversion, but he plays along. "They were both murdered when I was young."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "The bastards paid?"

Erwin nods, feeling no hostility. "Yes. Yes, they have."

Levi clicks his tongue. "I would've thought so." A gust suddenly blows and he wraps his arms around himself.

"Do you want to leave now? You might get sick otherwise, and the weather forecast is not very promising," Erwin informs him.

"No need," Levi brusquely declines. But Erwin would not be an exceptional closer without being convincing.

"The car is warm," he says mildly. "I can drop you off at your house or even just at the station."

"Why?" Levi pointedly asks. Erwin senses that some displaced resentment is being hurled in his direction. However, his curiosity at Levi's behavior wins against the urge to reject his bullshit.

"Maybe because you're interesting. Maybe because you're honest. Or even because you got fired six days ago," Erwin answers. "Or, maybe for the slim chance you have a penchant for picking out presents for eleven year-olds?"

Levi tilts his head at this unexpected turn of events. "You look too young to have an eleven year-old rugrat too."

"I'm thirty-two," Erwin reminds him. "She was hot and I was young and foolish."

Levi scoffs at that. "You, foolish at 20. And I was a physics prodigy then, or something."

Erwin laughs again. He's been doing that a lot lately, and with an amount of fondness unjustified by their month-long absentee friendship. "It's for my sister's kid, actually."

Levi looks at his shoes—which are completely worn and tattered, Erwin notices—then, he nods slightly to himself.

"Eleven year-old huh," he mutters. "If I'm gonna stick around for that, you better return the favor and drive me to somewhere far _and then_ take me home."

"And may I know where this "somewhere far" is?"

"Downtown, the pet shop near the cathedral," Levi replies.

"You don't strike me as a pet person," Erwin says, earning a glare from Levi. He has the urge to laugh again. "For whom is it?"

"My…niece," Levi spits out venomously. His utter inability to lie with even semi-decent efficacy strikes Erwin as oddly refreshing.

"Your niece," Erwin reiterates, nodding solemnly. "Are you sure it's not just to spend time with me?"

Erwin hopes he doesn't look as surprised as he feels. This isn't how he operates, not even with people he's especially interested in. It's way too crude for his style, too conceited in its implication. And yet…Erwin realizes it's exactly what he wants to believe.

Levi looks like he's caught off-guard as well, his scowl easing slightly into a stunned expression. After a few seconds, he finally regains his composure. "The company sucks, but I bet the ride would be shitty sweet."

_Ah, this is really bad_, Erwin muses as he removes his scarf and wraps it around Levi's pale neck, despite his vehement protests.

* * *

><p>AN: AND that is the melodrama chapter folks! I'm really excited for the next one coz…the 104th squad are coming in! The next chapter's gonna be fu~n

I'm taking things slow, I know, but I really want to develop Erwin's character and build up their thingy. I don't want it to be like, oh, I wanna bone him and we fumble to bed and suddenly become all open and lovey-dovey. I want the romance to be believable (I know, I know, this isn't exactly realistic but I'm trying haha).

Till next!


	4. ah, this is really bad

Erwin Smith, even the busy man that he is, has never been the type to multitask while driving. He doesn't read mails or take any calls. It's the kind of task where there's too much at stake to ever take a risk like that. Don't drive distracted.

Levi makes it really, really difficult.

He is utterly silent, almost unmoving, and he's not even facing Erwin. But this only invites more stolen glances. Especially given the way the last rays of dusk hit his high cheekbones, or later, how the city lights illuminate his usually dark eyes.

"So there's this thing called peripheral fucking vision," Levi groans after half an hour.

Erwin smiles, completely unashamed. "I have mentioned that you're particularly interesting, haven't I?"

Levi sharply turns to him. Erwin instinctively looks back at the road. Levi does the same, only for Erwin to tilt his head a bit towards him again. When Levi tries to catch him looking, he snaps his stare forward. It's completely childish, but Erwin can't help but do it again and again.

"Someone is about to end up crashing the car, and if you don't die from that, you will by my hand," Levi barks at him, his patience at an end.

"We're stuck in traffic," Erwin counters with a snicker.

"You've spent the whole damn ride exhibiting your pervy voyeurism skills to me," Levi huffs, crossing his arms. "I'm sure I can figure out a way to destroy you without the help of rushing vehicles."

"If you tell me something about you, I'm sure my brimming curiosity would be sated enough for me to stop," Erwin relents.

Levi looks totally unconvinced, to his credit. It's not exactly a smooth move, but Erwin doesn't think his usual suave persuasions would work at the face of Levi's candor.

"Did you talk back to Keith?" Erwin starts, eyes on the road. "Missed your shift? Broke some furniture? Was it because you cleaned my office?"

"You asked around for me," Levi states flatly. "I was gone six days and your briefs were in a twist."

"Boxers, actually," Erwin amends with an innocent expression. "Hmm. Were you fired for groping some higher up?"

"Not all of us are perverted geezers like you," Levi says, rolling his eyes.

"I have cause to consider that possibility," Erwin reasons, playful smile fading. "I believe I wasn't the only one stealing glances."

"Put two and two together, dumb blonde," Levi says, defiant. "You know how you look, and I think _daily facial cumshot _makes it obvious enough."

"Dumb blonde? Where's the _sir_?" Erwin admonishes him in good humor. "You know how you look too."

Levi turns his full attention to him, considering him wordlessly until Erwin parallel parks at the pet shop. Erwin's face remains a blank mask, and he wishes he could fool himself into believing that's how he is inside. There is something about those eyes—molten steel. Erwin recognizes it without doubt. After all, he is used to being the object of desire, and accepts it with all graciousness.

He doesn't want to accept this with any graciousness at all. Courtesy isn't the thing that comes to mind when he has Levi in _his_ car, small frame buried in _his_ scarf, the center of _his_ rapt attention.

Erwin knows a lot of things, but he is a stranger to this—the desire to possess.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Maria's Cuddle Buddies! I'm Marco, how could I help you?"<p>

The tall, freckled teen seems like he's exactly where he's designed to be, all smiles and positively glowing. Erwin is amused by how he's such a contrast to Levi with his permanent scowl.

"Bird," Levi says abruptly. "Small. White and brown."

"Do you happen to know its specific breed name?" Marco asks kindly.

Levi looks around the shop, looking uncomfortable. "No."

Marco offers to collect all the birds in the shop that match his description, and suggests that for the meantime, they check out the other pets as well.

Levi turns his attention back to Erwin, who has one knee on the floor and is getting his face licked by a golden retriever.

"If it bites your head off, that would be amusing."

Erwin laughs, stroking the dog's shiny fur. When he stares back at Levi, there's that unreadable expression on his face again, where the knot between his brows is slightly looser but his face is otherwise blank.

"Don't be so charmed by me," Erwin cheerfully remarks, guiding the dog back to a long-faced teen who looks like the antithesis to Marco's this-is-my-place-on-earth look. With a grunt, he puts the dog back in its cage.

When Erwin stands, Levi squirts disinfectant on his face.

"You're so stiff," Erwin continues with a laugh in his voice. He takes a night black cat from a cage nearby, handing it over to his unwilling companion. The feline squirms away from Erwin but settles comfortably in Levi's arms.

"Ah, you're a cat person," Erwin says. He bets if he comments on how adorable Levi looks, slightly leaning against the already possessive cat, he'd burst into flames.

"Stop with the googly-eyed shitface look," Levi commands in the voice of death while stroking the cat, who purrs appreciatively. "Or I'd gouge those baby bullshit blues out."

Erwin has never been much for pets. He's capable of taking care of one, and he's reasonably well-loved by animals, but he never understood their charm. Now he thinks he does.

"I kicked some bigshot in the ass," Levi says flatly.

Erwin blinks. "What?"

"He kept whistling at my ass every morning, and when he had the gall to squeeze it, I decided to violate his own," Levi relates without flinching.

"I understand his impulse," Erwin nods thoughtfully. "But that was completely inappropriate."

Levi raises an eyebrow. "Stop flirting like a bitch in heat."

"Stop flirting like a _tsundere_."

"Stop flirting like a chu-what?"

As they leave the shop, Erwin catches the ash-blonde boy grunting along the lines of "A white and brown bird! There's a thousand of those, asswipe" and "I need my Mikasa fix". Apparently Levi hears it too.

"Teenagers," he says with an eye roll. "I have a halfway-decent job, I'd shut my goddamn trap."

Erwin decides not to pry too much into it, instead lightheartedly jostling him. "A pity. You were quite the exceptional janitor."

Levi takes it as it is, whereas most people would probably be offended. "It's what I do best. If this country was communist, that's probably what I'd get assigned to do."

Erwin feels a swell of admiration at how proud Levi seems to be in his occupation, lowly as society deems it to be.

"I could think of another prospect, though," he says, a wicked smirk creeping on his face.

* * *

><p>"I will skin you," Levi says with a look that could spontaneously freeze a continent into a new Siberia. "Then I will wear your skin as boots so I can step on your shitty being every goddamn day."<p>

"You are being of great help, I assure you," Erwin says with a straight face, prolonging the moment by thoroughly examining the dress he's holding up against Levi's body. "Hmm, navy suits you. Now, some dotted tights…"

"We're shopping for your _niece_," Levi says with gritted teeth, shoving the dress aside.

"And you are helping me," Erwin adds smoothly. "Your lithe frame is currently proving very advantageous."

"I'd really rather be a janitor than a model for girls' wear," Levi growls at him. "Or an AV actor for a bigass fucking pervert like you."

"There are real kids here, you know," grunts the bored-looking saleslady beside them. "Sir," she belatedly tacks in.

She looks completely out of her depth in the store, a tall, brooding, muscled girl wearing a pink dress and white knee-high socks. Her sour attitude only adds icing to the cake. Beside her, another saleslady nervously laughs.

"What she meant, sir, is that we'd really be thankful if we could keep some conversations down, please," the petite, pretty blonde says.

"I'd try to rein him in." Erwin's name drops to her nametag. "I hope we're not being too much of a nuisance, Krista."

"Ah, not at all sir!" Krista hurriedly says. "If you need any more assistance, please call us."

"Do that one more time, and I'd destroy this shop," Levi warns darkly. Erwin decides to keep his mouth shut for the sake of the children.

* * *

><p>Hands stuffed in his old coat and wrapped snugly in Erwin's scarf, lights dancing on his skin, Levi's diminutive figure is just one of the millions bustling downtown today. And yet, he also seems completely removed, a lone pale wolf with snow on his hair and a chill in his eyes. They're standing only a few feet apart and yet…<p>

Erwin is not a very poetic person, but he's been discovering many things about himself since he's met Levi.

"This store stinks of illegal activity."

Erwin looks away from him, turning to the shop. He takes a deep breath. "You are talking to a respectable lawyer."

A kindly blonde boy stands near the doorway, warmly welcoming them into the store and greeting Erwin by name. Erwin smiles at him and tells him the name of the book he's looking for. He enthusiastically makes his way up the stairs to look for it.

"Isn't child labor illegal anymore?" Levi comments, looking at the assistant scurrying off.

"He's twenty, I think," Erwin explains, looking around the place and nodding at the girl on the register. "Armin's always had a baby face, though his looks are inversely proportional to how he actually thinks and acts."

"No shit," Levi says, browsing through the main aisle. "This is one weirdass bookstore."

"My niece loves rare books," Erwin explains. "Which is why the kids here know me by name already."

The doorway chime rings. "There are artworks upstairs!"

Erwin and Levi turn to the direction of the high, animated voice. Standing by the door is a guy in all black, complete with prominent eyeliner and matte black lips.

"Eren," the girl at the register says with the slightest hint of reproach. "They're here to buy books."

"C'mon, Mikasa! I'm a sales guy. I'm just doing my job," Eren argues with a tad too much ardor. "Wanna come?"

Erwin graciously accepts, but as he and Eren are climbing upstairs, he notices that Levi is frozen in place. Before Erwin could ask him if he's not coming, Eren runs back down the stairs and towards Levi.

"We have some great stuff, I promise!" he says fervently, taking Levi's hand without hesitation and pulling him upstairs. Erwin is surprised when Levi doesn't react with more than widened eyes, letting himself be dragged. Eyes shining, Eren leads them on.

The third floor is nothing like an art gallery. Instead, it is an amalgamation of all art media strewn in what seems to Erwin a senseless arrangement.

"The curation is wicked, right?" Eren remarks, not even looking for approval from either of his prospective customers.

But when Erwin glances at Levi, he notices the strange glint in his eye, a slight flush on his face that he's quite sure isn't caused by the dim amber lighting. Eren quickly picks up on Levi's change of expression and drags him to a corner to examine a particular artwork, leaving Erwin behind to fend for himself.

He takes a good look around the area, which looks like an expanded attic more than anything. The place is slightly dusty but looks kept enough, the frames and sculptures gleaming. Erwin never took to art, although he was skilled enough in drawing back in high school. He's more attuned to practical thinking and interactions with actual people.

Uninterested by the creations around him, Erwin turns his attentions to Levi as subtly as he can. Now he's sure he hadn't just imagined the shift in his face. The intense teenager chatters away while Levi is fixated by the art.

Then, Erwin notices how stiff Levi has become, how tight his fists are clenched beside him. In a flash, he's by Levi's side. "Are you alright?"

Eren stops in his ravings and looks worriedly at Levi. "Sir?"

When Levi takes his arm, Erwin is sure he's going to have a bruise the next day. "We're outta here."

* * *

><p>Erwin prides himself of being a people person. He's always been good at decoding people within seconds, of measuring the situation in even less. And right now, looking at Levi's tight mouth and tense shoulders, he knows it's not the time to ask about it.<p>

But Levi offers his own explanation, and the moment it comes out, Erwin knows there's definitely more to it. "The place was damn dirty."

"I'll tell them next time I come there," Erwin says, keeping his eyes on the road. The bird chirps from the backseat. "Is it your niece's birthday too?"

Levi looks out the window, and Erwin wonders what face he is making. "Something like that."

Erwin tries for another tactic. "How many nieces do you have?"

"How many questions do you have?" Levi asks in turn. "Do you always ask people you wanna jump how many nieces they have?"

_Blunt as ever_. "I'd rather ask them if they wanna jump me too, but since we're nearing my niece's party, I'd keep the conversation PG 13."

Levi sharply turns back to him. "I don't remember no party in the itinerary."

"I'm just going to drop off the gifts and make sure that the food is ready," Erwin explains, chuckling at the prospect of Levi at a pre-teen's party. "Then I'm dropping you off and I'm turning round back."

The house is humongous, all white walls and glass panes attached to a greenhouse. Erwin invites Levi inside, and when Levi looks like he's about to refuse, Erwin casually namedrops his excellent tea collection.

A few moments after Erwin presses the intercom button, the imposing steel doors open and a flash of brown streaks out. Before Levi could process what just happened, Erwin is on the ground, a kid straddling him. "Erwin!" the creature bursts out in an excitable, booming voice.

Erwin laughs, ruffling her already ruffled brown hair. "Happy birthday, Hanji."

* * *

><p>AN: HANJI IS IN THE HOUSE YOOO I don't even know what to do with them yet but they're there. Also, goth!Eren because holla. I hope the 104th squad appears more on the next chapters but I'm not sure yet. Whaddya wanna happen because I have no idea whoops.

Till next!


End file.
